A Hero King
by Irnysian
Summary: Spans two generations. What happened to Sparrow after the death of Lucien? How well did his younger son do when placed in his father's throne? A prequel to a later story. No real romance or pairings, just "facts".
1. Sparrow the Hero King

Lucien's madness had stolen the very life from him. Everything he had was taken by an angry old man, trying to force to world to bend its knee.

His sister was dead, his dog was dead, his wife and their four children were dead. He watched Hammer mourn her adoptive father, had seen men forget their very lives, merely for disobeying...and he had lived the torment gone through by the guards and slaves within the Spire. Thousands of people died, all because one man, one lunatic, thought the world could be changed for the better.

He was a good man, though. Sparrow, the man with the name of a bird, a child's name, was a good, loving man. And so, when given the chance, he chose the happiness of others over himself. Because, even though he missed his family, and his best friend, he was a Hero. He could overcome the pain. These common folk, though...he did not know if they could, and he did not want to force them to deal with it longer than they already had.

Hammer was proud of him. Garth kept his silence. Reaver scoffed.

But Sparrow did not care. He left the Spire, his friends gone, his family dead, and the people of Albion grateful to him.

Through the portal in Oakfield, the bodies of his children lay scattered in the grass beside the stream. The youngest was only a babe...barely a year old. The sight made him convulse, and he bent in half to vomit. If Lucien could kill a babe, he was terrified what he could have possibly done to his wife. And when he found her, in the kitchen, dress torn and covered in blood, he held her body and wept. She had fought against the murderer of her babies, the man that dared attack her home and her security.

"I promised you I would never let you fall into harm's way. I promised you that we would grow old, and watch our children age and have families of their own. I promised you everything you had ever wanted...and I failed you."

He buried their bodies next to the windmill, and begged the demon door to close again, to never open for anyone.

"Keep my family safe."

And the demon door did.

* * *

Sparrow spent five long years uniting Albion under one ruler, one crown, and another ten years making it a pleasant, safe place to live. He opened schools, forced technology to advance, repaired roads, expanded towns...spent half a treasury of gold on training guards to protect his citizens.

He was forty-seven, now. He had a new wife; a Queen, to sit on the throne beside his own. A Queen, to bear his heirs, to provide companionship. She was small, quiet, and pretty, with dark hair and dark eyes.

She had been a Dweller, and only eight when he went to the Dweller camp to gain the support of their king. She was the niece of Sabine, and Sparrow promised the man that he would take good care of her, once she came of age, would take her from the cold, harsh mountains, and make her a queen, safe and secure. And Sabine agreed.

The day of her eighteenth birthday was set as their wedding day. A young woman, only eighteen, and married to a man more than twice her age. But she was a queen, and he was kind to her. By the end of their first year of marriage, she actually loved him...but she was not ready to be a mother, and the bodies of his children still haunted him, even after sixteen years. So they waited.

Seven years later, when his Dweller Queen was twenty-six, and Sparrow fifty-five, their first child was born. A son, Logan; a handsome babe, with dark hair and dark eyes, like his mother. When the announcement was made around Albion, that a son had been born to the royal couple, the people made a toast to their little prince's health, and muttered about how it was 'about bloody time the King had a child!'

When Logan was nine, another son was born to the King and Queen. He was a tiny baby, with blond hair, like his father's, and a curious glint in his big blue eyes (also from his father). And this time, Albion toasted to their King's patience, joking about how 'the old man has two rowdy boys to look after now; hope his missus is up to the task!'

A rather lame joke, if Sparrow said so himself.

When the Queen was forty, and her children fourteen and five, she fell ill and died, leaving Sparrow to mourn yet another wife. He was sixty-nine, now, a widower king with two children and a kingdom to take care of. In the former department, his abilities began to fail him, and he spent more and more time in the throne room or his study, running a prosperous Albion. Logan and the boy, Miles, became the proteges of Sir Walter Beck, and Jasper, Sparrow's personal servant, took up charge of the boys' wellbeing. Logan was almost a man, already, and his education was nearly over, so the greater attention was placed on Miles, who was still only a small child.

Even aging and bitter, Sparrow still found time to love his sons. Logan received praises from his father on his combat and the good marks from his tutors; Miles got toys and kisses. And, at night, when Sparrow lounged in his study, next to the fire, little Miles would run up, climb onto his father's knee, and listen with hungry ears as the elderly Hero told stories of battles fought, of winning the love of a fair maiden, of life for a young, happy Hero...sometimes Logan would listen to the stories as well, but he understood that the pained look in Sparrow's eyes meant that sad memories were being revisited, so he would pick little Miles up, and carry him off to bed.

* * *

The Hero King Sparrow had been tired, so he took a nap right there, in the throne, after sitting through a rather lengthy speech about the need of the crown to donate money to industries. He had sent the man away, and fallen asleep shortly after, much to the shock of Walter.

But no one could wake him.

After his coffin was carried into the crypt, to rest next to his Dweller Queen's, young Logan was taken out in front of a mourning crowd, and crowned the new King of Albion.

And Sparrow was finally able to rest.

* * *

Author's Note: This story will have only two chapters: this one chronicling the Hero King's life after Lucien's death, and the next one, which will follow little Prince Miles (the next one will be longer, of course, as it will be a summary of what happens in the third game, and what happens after the Crawler is defeated).

This one is rather short, I know. And, for those who want more, I apologize; I wanted it to be short, and pretty much just set the stage for the next chapter, and the story that will come after this one is over. Also, I wanted to showcase a Sparrow that, while mentally and emotionally wounded, allowed his old life to lay silent in the ground, until he was ready to join those he lost in whatever afterlife is believed in within the Fable universe (I'll admit, I'm not entirely sure...is anyone? Lemme know.).

So, I'm going to start the next chapter while it's still fresh in my mind.

Hope you enjoy this one.


	2. Miles the Tyrant King

Young King Logan was a good man, and a good king. He had taken the place of his father, the Hero King Sparrow, and therefore had large shoes to fill, but he felt up to the task. He continued his father's policies, kept Albion in a good state of repair, and led a campaign to destroy all the trolls.

A very successful campaign, it turned out to be. Albion was safe from the brutes, and the people rejoiced; troll attacks had been rare, but when people did come across them, they were slaughtered, with no chance of survival, unless they could run very fast. Now, they would be safe from the monsters, and the merchants' families were overjoyed.

But when Logan returned from a voyage long after he was scheduled to, with no men behind him, and barely healthy enough to walk up the palace steps, something in him changed, and he became a tyrant.

If Sparrow had been alive, he would have cried himself to sleep upon seeing his son turn sour.

* * *

There sat Sabine, his uncle, denying him help unless he helped the Dwellers, first. They were his people, too, after all, and how could he be sure Sparrow's Hero blood had really been passed to this blond child.

'Child'. He hated when people called him that. Miles was eighteen. He had felt all the emotions of any other person, including love – oh, how he knew of love – and he had watched his father wither away and die. He had watched his brother go from saint to sinner, and he had been forced to choose between innocence and lust. He was no more a child than any man within this fenced-in courtyard.

"Fine. If you require proof, I will get you proof. What do you need me to do, Sabine."

Sabine's lips curled into a smile, and he hobbled down the steps of his 'throne' to stare his nephew in the eyes.

"Is that any way to speak to your uncle, boy?"

* * *

Hollow Men were easy, now. He had fought at least a hundred in the caverns under Brightwall Academy, and he had cut down Hobbe after Hobbe on his way to this disgusting swamp. Killing a few dozen Hollow Men, with a small company of soldiers, was a piece of cake. Until the soldiers got knocked out...but that wasn't so bad, either. Really, it wasn't.

When the battle was over, he promised Major Swift that he would take care of the army, and off he and Walter went, on through Mourningwood to Bowerstone Industrial, to gain more support.

* * *

Page was obnoxious; whiny, slow-to-trust, and smarter than she needed to be. But, Miles agreed with the things she said, so he agreed to help her, if it meant gaining her trust and support.

But at the masquerade, while Reaver was throwing enemy after enemy at them, Miles felt truly alive. He could feel the blood rushing through his veins, and the adrenaline pumping through him. For the first time, he realized the feeling he got when he killed, when he took a life with his hands, was the most wonderful feeling he had ever experienced. _His hands._ Those hands, attached to his wrists, were his, and he was using them to kill things. And his entire body was crying out with joy, to see the blood spilled by his hands, his blade, his pistol. It was like creating art.

And when Reaver invited them to his private rooms, he was intrigued. It was no secret that Miles was not a virgin, and it was also no secret that he was recently married, to his former love, Elise. But, much like his new-found love of the fight, of killing, he had realized how much he loved sex, and the thought of delving further into this interest was enticing...

But it didn't matter, because Page refused, of course, and they were forced to leave an empty house, saving only one of the men they came there to save.

What a waste.

The death of Swift had prompted them to leave for Aurora quickly, and Miles hardly had time to go home and kiss Elise goodbye, so he just avoided that Industrial street, so he could savor the slaughter of Logan's Elite as they fought their way to the docks.

Things did not go as planned, however.

The things Miles saw in those caverns...no man should have ever had to see them. And having to carry your best friend and mentor out of hostile territory, where the very shadows want you dead, was not the way he had envisioned their trip to the desert country.

This thing...the Crawler...it was horrid. For a moment, Miles felt bad for the people of Aurora, but something in him had changed. He was no longer the innocent prince he had been weeks ago. He did not care for their strife, at all.

And he would take that throne from his brother, at all costs.

Even if it meant lying to gain the support of the Aurorans.

* * *

He sat on the throne, now. He had the power to control Albion, as his father once did, and his brother had, only days before.

His coronation had been glorious, and in his heart, he knew he would not give them the king they wanted. He would give them the king his father and brother had failed to be. And if they didn't like it, well...they could die.

He divorced Elise. Renounced their adopted son as 'beneath a king, and fit only for the hard life of Industrial.' Every chance he had, he filled the treasury with money enough to save his people from the Crawler, and make himself rich after all that was over. The only thing he didn't do, of course, was drain Bower Lake; but that was merely because it looked nice, and he did not feel like looking on a pit when he attended Reaver's parties.

So the people hated him. So his allies grew furious, angered by his betrayal. So what? He was a king, and kings could do what they wanted. He cared little for the feelings of the people, and he cared little for the feelings of those who were 'dear' to him. He had realized, in Reaver's mansion, that he merely needed to promise them the help they wanted in order to get the help he needed. And that making a promise and fulfilling a promise were two different things entirely.

Yes, yes, he had lost the trust of those who helped him get to where he was.

But what did it matter? It was _his_ throne, now.

King Miles defeated the Crawler, took a wife, and sired six children. He cared for his sons the most, his eldest daughter next, and his youngest daughter the least. His queen kept his more carnal appetite sated as often as she could, but he still had many mistresses...though the life of a mistress was usually short-lived: if it turned out she was pregnant, she was put to death; he would not suffer a bastard to live.

His sons he doted on. Lavished his money all over their heads. His two eldest, his first and second children, were taught combat, politics, how to woo women, and how to treat others based upon status. The youngest sons, his fifth and sixth children, were told stories, showered with toys, and taught how to be strong, domineering men.

His eldest daughter, the third child, was taught basic subjects by her tutors, as well as singing, piano, painting, needlework, how to manage a household, how to please a husband; anything that a wife was thought to be required of, she was shown. And she excelled: the number of suitors asking for her hand was nearly as large as the number of men she took to her bed.

The fourth child, a girl with the blond hair and big blue eyes of her father and grand-father, was unneeded. They had wanted a son; they only needed one daughter, to marry off for political reasons. But with the birth of the fourth child, the girl, they had two, and what would they do with two daughters?

This girl, rather unlovingly named Adaryn – "bird", for her 'flighty' crying – and tossed aside, was ignored, uncared for by her parents, and being raised by hesitant maids and nurses. It was only thanks to the now obsolete Jasper and Logan that the unloved child was truly cared for.

King Miles allowed the unwanted daughter to be taken under the wing of his brother and former servant, and cast the child out to live with Logan until she was old enough to be presented at court. For, since he had her, he might as well the girl, right?

Without the unwanted child, life in the castle went on as originally planned: the children were spoiled, the queen was used and unloved, free to bring men to her bed when her husband was not there (provided no bastards be born), and the king abused his staff and his subjects, not caring for the growing unrest within Albion.

He was a Hero, after all; he could squash any mere human who dared to rise against him.

* * *

Author's Note: I feel this was a rather lame attempt to introduce Miles, the Hero of Brightwall. And, yes, I also gave the name of one child, Adaryn, which should be a clue to you, especially if you remember my twice-failed project...

I may go through later to edit this, and add more content. If I do, I'll make sure I mention it somewhere, so you know. (UPDATE: I did in fact edit. This chapter, and the last. I added in some things, fixed some errors...minor stuff, but I feel it gives a better portrait of King Miles that it did, originally.)

Anyway, I finished this introductory story in the span of a few hours, which makes me happy. It may not be amazing, but hopefully it's a start to a good next series.

Enjoy!

AHAHAHA! Oh, I'm so stupid! I forgot Walter is dead! XD  
It's all better now, guys. I fixed my mistake!


End file.
